Keith x OC part 1
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: Keith said he will not marry her and Crystal gets taken by her older brother


Lance- has anyone noticed that their is a purple seat that no one sits in?

Princess- yes that's the seat for the purple paladin

Keith- we don't have a purple paladin

Princess- yes we do... she's just training right now... she won't be joining us for...

Lance- you didn't say that the paladin was a girl (hurries and eats his food and goes to the training room)

Princess- I forgot to tell him another thing... she doesn't talk much to guys, but if you're a girl "pidge" you can interact with her really well

Keith- he's gonna end up getting into trouble (follows after Lance)

Princess- you better follow after them pidge just to make sure everything goes right

Pidge- sure I'll go ahead and do that

With the purple paladin

????- urgh!! (slices 3 robots in half with just one swing of her sword)

Lance- that was amazing...

????- (points the sword to Lance's neck) who are you?

Lance- uh... (cold sweat going down his face)

Keith- (pulls out his sword and removes the purple paladin's sword from Lance's neck and steps in front of Lance with the sword still touching the purple paladins sword) His name is Lance and I'm Keith... we just came to chat to our new member of the team... no need for fighting

????- I don't like chatting to guys and I'm not starting a fight; when I turned around he was standing there and so there was a possibility of me thinking that he was an enemy or a robot and my sword could have come in contact to him but it didn't since I could already tell that he was a paladin of Voltron... so if you don't mind drop your sword or I'll make you

Keith- mmm... fine (puts the sword up)

Pidge- uh... my name is Pidge

????- sup... nice to meet you Pidge and my name is Crystal

Pidge- cool name

Crystal- Thanks... I guess

Keith- wait... you said your name is Crystal?

Crystal- ...

Keith- do you remember me?

Crystal- I don't even want to talk to you so what makes you think I remember you (lying)

Keith- we're actually childhood friends...

Lance and Pidge- What?!

Lance- you and her Friends?! (passes out)

Crystal- I... I don't know what you're talking about

Keith- you really don't remember

Crystal- can y'all please leave now? I have to finish my training

Hunk comes through the door

Hunk- it's time for us to get our training in guys

Crystal- just great... I'm out

Shiro- who's the new girl that just all of a sudden left this room?

Lance- her name is Crystal and she's my girl

Shiro- Lance stop dreaming

Lance- it's not a dream

Shiro- no... she's not your girl... the name is correct but the relationship is not

Lance- well... whatever

With Crystal in her room

Crystal- idiot... how could he just come up to me and ask such a stupid question

????- true

Crystal- what do you want?!

????- you know exactly what I want

Crystal- I told you not today and you're gonna have to wait a little longer

????- awww come on (wraps his arms around her waist) babe... don't do this to me

Crystal- stop calling me that (pushes him off her)

????- heh... you've gotten tougher... and I'm sick and tired of waiting...

Crystal- Chris! (tries to calm down) I need you to shut up and let me handle things and then you will have what you want when I'm done

Chris- fine... I guess I can wait a little longer

Crystal- good

Chris- (kisses her and then quickly disappears before she punches him)

Crystal- (ends up punching the wall) I hate it when he does that

On the ships intercom

Allura- we have reached a galra site station prepare to bored and not make unnecessary mistakes and stay low and not seen or heard

Inside the station

Crystal- this is no ordinary galra ship (clenching her fist)

Keith- you act as if you know who this ship belongs to

Before we continue... they all have been separated into teams of two and Keith and Crystal happen to be on a team together

Crystal- way to pick the teams Narrator

Narrator- hey! Don't get mad at me I was rushing cause I had to deal with some other characters in my Bakugou x Female Deku story

Crystal- oh really... what happened?

Narrator- well as you can see a guy named Kirishima had...

Keith- can we get back to this main story and not change the subject!

Crystal- urgh... whatever

Narrator- I'll be back anyway... bye

Continue with main story

Crystal- of course I do

Keith- how?

Handsome looking galran guy comes around the corner and spots them

????- hello sister

Crystal- (closes her eyes)

Keith- (turns around quickly) who are you?!

Crystal- (turns around with a fake smile on her face and fake nervous laugh) h-hey... big brother... so good to see you

????- just call me Xander

Crystal- I rather not

Keith- you two are siblings?!

Xander- is this the guy?

Crystal- ...

Xander- (circling Keith slowly) he's not that bad but I guess he'll have to do... guards get him dressed and the lady guards will get by baby sis dressed... hurry now the wedding will start soon

Crystal- but brother this is...

Xander- hush... you need to hurry now

Guards drag her off

Crystal- brother?!!!

Xander- not too long before my sister can sit on the throne in my place but first she has to marry someone

Female Guard #1- She is ready sir

Xander- good...

Crystal- (comes out in a beautiful purple, white, and red dress) urgh... you know I hate dresses

Male Guard #1- He is ready sir

Xander- bring him out

Male Guard #1- come on out

Keith- why am I wearing this?

Xander- cause you're going to marry my sister

Keith- what?! (looks at Crystal)

Crystal- ... (trying not to look at him)

Keith- (blushing) we're not getting married!

Xander- what?! Didn't you bring him here so you can get married?!

Crystal- no...

Lance and the others end up busting in

Lance- alright everyone put your weapons down!

All the galra soldiers and guards put their weapons on the ground

Lance and Pidge grabs Keith and Crystal's clothes and they all run out of the room but at the same time Xander gets up and chases after them... Everyone starts running faster and getting on board the ship and the ship starts to take off with them not knowing that Crystal is not on...

Allura- where's Crystal?!

Keith- (runs back to the door and opens it while hanging onto one of the handles) grab my hand!

Xander- get ready to hyper jump!!

Soldier #1- yes sir!

Crystal- ok... (reaches out for Keith's hand) urgh...

Keith- almost there...

They were this close to touching hands but then her brother grabbed her by her leg and pulled her back down while at the same time Keith and her touched the tip of their fingers together

Keith- No!!!

Xander- you can't have my sister!!

Crystal- ...

The Galra hyper jump and Crystal is gone

Keith- Crystal...

Allura- we will find her

Keith- I'll be... in my room... (leaves)

Lance- for someone who doesn't like to be around her or even near her... he sure seems like he has feelings for her

Shiro- Lance...

Lance- what I'm just saying... it could be true... even though she's my girl

Shiro- Lance...

Lance- what?

Shiro- she's not your girl

Lance- whatever

With Keith

Keith- how can she have a galra brother... she doesn't even look like a galran... that is... unless... she's half galra and half human... maybe... urgh I don't know

With Crystal and her brother

Xander- you really don't know how much pain I'm in now do you

Crystal- (struggling with chains) I would if you could get me out of these chains

Xander- uh no... anyway I'm dying sis... you know that

Crystal- no you're not... stop lying

Xander- ok ok... I'm not dying but I am going to die anf I need you to be married to someone or ar least be in a relationship with someone before I do otherwise you'll just be a princess on the throne all alone with no ine here to comfort you and that would be sad now would it

Crystal- having you die... yes... being alone on the throne I'm fine with that

Xander- little sis... I'm dying... (coughs and lays in Crystals arms)

Crystal- (faking) oh no... what shall I do... my one and only brother and the only person I got left in my whole entire family is dying... what shall I do?

Xander- s- seriously this isn't a joke sis

Crystal- well I'm sorry... you were being very dramatic

Xander- whatever...

lets see what will happen to Crystal, Xander, and Keith in the next part

(To be continued...)


End file.
